~Book One of The Original Arc: INTO THE CLANS~ By: Meh
''' FAN FICTION WARRIORS: ORIGINAL ARC By: Meh '''Chapter 1: 'Cat feet padded along the forest floor, leaving paw prints behing. Screeches rised from cats along around, tribe cats and clan cats, even some loners and rogues. The sun was hidden by the moons' dark surface. A tribe cat looked around, then up; he yowled, "Hurry! Were running out of time!" he cried "Hush, Dusk." Said another tribe cat, Crow. "Don't treat be like i am a to-be! We're both from the tribe of green moss anyways! Just hurry!" "Ok!" The tribe cats looked around the forest clearing, suddenly surface Dusk spotted the river Squirrelheart mentioned. "Look! The river! She shound be just across it...-" "What ever! Lets just hurry!" Suddenly Crow sighed after the last tree, the were on grassy moor now. They paused and haulted at the river coast. "How in the stars are we going to cross!?!" "I don't know, but it'll be dangerous anyways. Oh well; lets go home, we tried at least." "No! I can't leave her! I love her!" "I was going to say Crow was right, but no for the 'Lets go home, we tried' part, until now. Why couldn't you say you loved her earlier?-" "Hey! That was rude, Sand!" "Well, Sand... Because you asked... I- I- thought you'll exile me for loving a clan cat..." "I wouldn't! We're best friends!" "What ever, let's just cross!" inturpeted Crow. "Thank the stars! There is stones; I remember Squi-" "Dont say her name one more time, Dusk!" yowled Crow. The 3 cats hopped across the stones, a fox length away they say Squirrelheart's body loosing blood. "Oh no, we're too late.." Crow spoke, "I won't give up!" yowled Dusk. Then Sand broke in, "Nor will I! I will be here for you Dusk, forever always!" Crow let out a yowl-sigh and yowled, "Fine!" Sand stepped forward to the she-cat. "Tribe of stars; can you hear me? I call upon all the warrior, cave guard, and hunters ansectors to hear me; this she cat has suffered a lot, let her live in peace. I call upon you to make her have and keep my blessing, Make her safe and I shall bring her to my tribe for your sakes and keep her as my own until she is fit enough to travel home. Bless Squirrelheart!" "Bless Squirrelheart!" yowled Dusk. "Bless this she-cat..." mrrowed Crow. "D-D-Dusk, y-y-y-you cam-me fo-fo-for me-e?" "Yes, I wouldn't let you go so easily. I love you. Wow, but we got 4 healthy and strong kits. What are their names?" "This she-kit is Briarkit, the other one is Mistkit." Squirrelheart pointed her tail to each she-kit while speaking their names. "And the toms?" "This one is named Jaykit and this one is Havenkit, named from your grandfather." She smiled just after Dusk. "thankyou." Sand stepped foward and spoke to her, "I am taking you to our tribe. You will return when you are fully healed. And once your kits are worm and more healthy. Mistkit sneezed "Stars bless you." mrrowed Sand. "I am Sand that blows in eyes, But you may call me Sand. I am also the healer of the Tribe of Green Moss. This is Crow that humms on tree. And of course, Dusk." Squirrelheart mrrowed, "Dusk has told be about you, you sounded like wonderful cats, and you are just as he has spoked of. Thankyou. And i'd be delighted to be in your tribe for temps." "Good. Let's go." More cat feet padded towards them, it was a To-Be and his mother. "Are we too late?" The To-Be asked his mother. "Ye-" "Oh, hello Herron, Hello Poppy!" "Hello" Mrrowed the cats. "She's okay, don't worry." "Good, I was worried for any cat. Clan or tribe." "So, Herron, How's the training going?" asked Crow. "I couldn't be training cause my mentor wasn't there!" "Sorry. Let's go" mrrowed Crow. '